Hello, Nieghbor
by Badass Courtney
Summary: Courtney Lynn Mann got pregnant of the set of TDWT. So she ran away to the Packer Backer state in the U.S. (Wisconsin) where she thought no one who knew her would find her. With the exception of Heather. And 13 year later, on a cloudy September day Courtney gets a new neighbor, but who is it?
1. Chapter 1

As I sit on the toilet waiting for the results I think _'What if I am pregnant? What will my parents think of me? Will I still be able to go to college?' _I look down after 5 seconds and see a sign that's supposed to mean "Yay! You're pregers!" but instead it said "Oh shit! What am I going to do!" I instantly drop the test in the disposal thingy and ran out of the bathroom. I run to the cargo holder to grab my bags, and then to first class to get my laptop.

"I know." says someone behind me. I whip around to see Heather sitting in a dark spot near the bar.

"Wha- What do you mean. You know nothing! I didn't do anything!" I yell, loud enough to wake the whole plane.

"Calm down I wont tell anyone." she answers. I give her a skeptical look, she was never good at keeping secrets. She looked back at me with a WTF! look and said "I PROMISE!"

"Okay. But I have no idea what to do!? My parents will probally disown me and kick me out. I can't tell Duncan because it would hurt too much. I have no where to go!" I whine.

"I have a cabin near Waukesha, Wisconsin. You can stay down there until you can get back on your own feet." she offers.

"Tha- Thank you Heather. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I ask uncirtanly.

"Yes actually. I want to stay in contact with you. Everything you need to know about how to contact me is on the fridge. Here is the address." She scribbles numbers and words on a piece of scrap paper she pulled out of her left pocket. She hands it to me. I go over to the elimination room to grab a parachute. "Courtney," she says, " I hope you and it will be okay." And with that, she was gone.

I was right over Greece. I mean leaving Greece, but I jumped anyway. As soon as I hit the ground I sped off running towards the city of Athens. I would take a plane ride to Wisconsin and buy a car and start my life over. This will be a new beginning. With an old, broken heart.

A/N: Is the beginning good? I don't know! I just wrote this chapter at like 12:30 a.m. cuz' I can't sleep and I just thought of this while laying bed. I thought of a few others and I might make those new stories too. But for now, Review whether you hate it, like it, or love it! Peace and love!


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney's POV

* * *

Now

"Chandler, this is the third time you have been suspended for your juvenile pranks on your teachers! You are 13 years old, not a 4-year-old, start acting your age." I say. _Yet another move,_ I think. "This next, and final move and transfer will determine whether you two can get phones or not. And they'll be the new Samsung Galaxy 4s you want!" I bribe.

"Mom, bribery isn't going to work on my part of the deal. And besides, I had nothing to do with the pranks." retorts my oldest, Kyle,

"Don't tell me that Kyle, you did too. I know you brought the shaving cream to school."

"Okay, so I did. At least I'm not the one who died blue streaks into my hair. Chandler, your raven hair was so pretty just the way it was. I like my plain, mousey, brown hair!" Kyle rambles.

"Mom, just tell us where we are moving next. I bet it's another apartment." Chandler says.

"Actually, we are moving to a 2-story house in Waukesha, Wisconsin." I say.

"Isn't that like an 8 hour drive from Plainview?" the twins ask.

"Ya, it is. But we only have a few hours to pack, so lets get moving." I say as we pull into our tiny townhouse garage. The reason I picked Wisconsin was because my family is there, Heather lives there, and come on, the cheese there is so fresh it squeaks! Who could resist that? I unlock the door to the tall, yet skinny brick red house and walk into the living room. I walk past the black leather L-shaped couch so I can reach the attic door in the hallway. I pull one of the cherry oak chairs form the dining table under the door to reach the handle. Give me a break! I'm only 5 feet 5 inches! When I open the door, a cloud of dust puffs out of the dingy room above. I reach up, and when I do, I feel a spider crawl over my hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream. I fall off the chair onto the bamboo floors with a crash. I heard the girls run up behind me, giggling. "Just help me up will you?"

"No more chairs for you mom!" Chandler jokes.

'You shouldn't have done that in heels mom." Kyle points out. She's right. I look down at my red peep-toe stiletos and smile. At least they aren't broken.

"Fine, uh, Kyle, since your taller, you climb up there and get the boxes." I brush off the dirt on my black blazer and red dress. when I look up to the ceiling, my daughter's feet are hanging out of the hole and then she flips around so her head is sticking out along with her arms full of boxes. She drops the boxes on the floor and hops down gracefully. When she stood up next to me, I had to look up 2 inches to see her eyes. "Gosh your tall. Your going to be like your father." I said. It still pains me to mention him to the girls, though every time I do, it hurts less. 'Chop, Chop. We have to hurry."

* * *

After the girls and I were all packed up and so was the moving truck with our big furniture, we hop in the car and start our 8 hour journey. 3 hours into it Kyle is still awake while Chandler is asleep like the dead. "Mom, what was our dad like?" Kyle asks.

I pause for a moment and sigh before I answer. "He was tall, around 6 foot 4. And he had green hair. Actually he had a green Mohawk and a unibrow, but the uni just made him look even sexier."

"Ew mom! don't need that information." she interups.

"Anyway, he always wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it. And he acted all bad, but really he was sweet and caring and all he ever wanted was me. After almost 2 years of dating, he fell for his friend, who was a goth. I blamed her for everything that went wrong in our relationship, when really, the one who ruined it was me. When I found out I was pregnant with you two, I ran, and never looked back. He broke my heart. It felt like he ripped it out and stomped on it for hours and when he was done he lit it on fire. He always had a thing for fire. And knives and spray paint, but I know he's happy where ever he is." I continue.

"Mom, the t-shirt you said he wore, don't you have on like that?"

"Yeah. It was his. I took it when he actidently ripped my black silk nightgown I was wearing. I was wearing that t-shirt when my water broke you know. Thank god I didn't have to throw it away."

"It sounds like your still in love with him mom. You never told us his name. What is it?"

"His name was Duncan. Duncan Malone. I gave you both of our last names though. Why don't you go to sleep like your sister." I check the rearview mirror and see Kyle grabbing her blanket and pillow and curling up against the door. She is right, like always.

* * *

"Girls. Wake up." I shake the girls to wake them up. Kyle, being a light sleeper like her father, woke up first. Her sister on the other hand is like me.

"Are we there yet?" a sleepy Kyle asks.

"Yes. I need you to wake up your sister and get out of the car." I reply.

I walk up to the bright blue door surrounded by a white house with sunny yellow shutters. I hear the girls walk up behind me slowly, still drowsy from the drive. Its morning, so the pink and purple sunrise reflects off of the clean window. The house is located in a cul-de-sac where the girls will be safe. When we turn around back toward the car, I bump into a pale woman who has midnight blue streaks in her hair that goes down to the middle of her back. As she turns around to apologize, her eyes widen in recognization.

"Is it really you? Courtney Lynn Mann." the woman asks.

"Yes, its nice to see you again, Gwen." I reply.

A/N:

Courtney's finally been caught! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a butt ton of volleyball games and stupid Algebra 1 homework and physics and what not. IM A STINKIN FRESHMAN! Im taking 6 core classes my entire year. Plus Im in yearbook staff, I am a band officer, I am in marching band and band period, im working on our homecoming wall that im in charge of and im a middle front in volley ball. Im a busy busy bee! And look at all the reviews! Im so happy it has twice as many as my other story and that was only the first chapter of this one! Heather will re-introduced next chapter and the rest of the cast is to come soon! I would like to thank ChloeRhiannonX, Your advice that I was too talking made me put more detail into this chapter, which was another request. REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

Any way, update on my life, there was a girl in my class name Kat. 2 weeks of being I school and shes moving again, so ask her why? she shrugs it off and this irrational question pops into my insane head, and me being my phico self! I ask her 'Do your mnoves depend on you moms boyfriends?" and she says yes. I got that form the story Girl on the Move by ChloeRhiannonX. Isn't that weird! Anyway, Thanks for the reviews!

Peace and Love, Badass


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, its really late here in Nebraska, its a school night *like I care*, and my body is running off of a Mountain Dew. I had these really cool story ideas, but I'll show them to you in my next A/N at the end of the chapter. BTW, I HAVE A STINKEN POLL! VOTE!

p.s. Gwen Fans some of my earlier chapters bash Gwen, but since Courtney has forgiven her, I have. Surprised she did that quickly!

* * *

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, Gwen." I say with enough venom and disgust in my tone to make anyone turn around and scream for their life, but not Gwen. The look of shock never faltered on her pasty, pale, double-crosser face. "What are you doing here?"

"I live in this cul-de-sac. The light gray house with the green trimming." She pointed out.

"Oh great, now we're neighbors. Woop de doo." I cheered glumly. " By the way, how are the others? You know from the show?"

"Heather married Alejandro, I wasn't invited. DJ is a Vet. Lindsay is a model. Noah is a world reknowed scientist. Trent's in his music room, working on a song. Leshawna has her own talk show. Bridgette is a pro surfer. And Duncan has his own tattoo parlor here in Waukesha." Gwen explained.

"You and Trent got back together?" I asked not surprised. "Oh and I know Heather got married. I was her maid of honor."

"You were her maid of honor? How much of the cast was there?"

"Don't recall many there. I think Noah, Lindsay, and... uh... Izzy." I reply. I watch Gwen turn the face towards something past my shoulder and I whip around to see Kyle, still in my old Grinch boxer shorts and her white tanktop, hair dis-shelved from sleeping, walk up to the car and grab her blanket. When she exits the car, she notices me standing next to Gwen and walks up to me.

"Mom, who's this lady?"

"Kyle, use your manners. This is Gwen Parker. We used to be friends." I retort.

"Used to be?"

Gwen finally butts in, "I did something really mean, and that's what shattered our friendship. Well it was nice talking to you, Courtney."

"Mom, can we get our beds inside. Chandler and I are tired."

"Not as tired as I am." I say. We walk up the front stone steps onto the wood patio, up to the baby blue door. When we walk in, we notice high cielings, cherry oak wood floors, and gray walls. It smelled of fresh paint. Kyle led me up the carpeted stairs to the right and brought me to a room that was perfect for her bedroom. The walls on the sides were a navy blue, while the perpendicular walls where white with blue, gray, and black polka dots. The room had its own private bathroom on the left wall next to the walk-in closet. "You guys are so spoiled. You know that right?" I ask.

"Yes mom. You never let us forget." replied Kyle.

"Ok then. You decide where you want everything and then go tell the movers. I'll be checking on your sister if you need me." I said. I blew away a wisp of my shoulder length hair out of my eyes. Chandler persuaded me to get glow in the dark highlights, and I have no idea how she managed that. Guess she got that from me. I walk out leaving Kyle roaming her vast room, mumbling measurements to herself, turning right on the landing heading to Chandler's room. When I walk in I instantly notice why she picked this room. All the walls are green, with little black skulls everywhere. What kind of home designer thought this was appropriate decorations for a THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL! Same as her sister's room, Chandler has her own bathroom and closet. A bay window appears at the end of the room, with a spectacular view of the lake behind the house. Chandler was nowhere to be seen, until I saw a lump of blankets and pillows on the floor. I snuck over to the pile and gently lifted up a corner. Then I ripped off the blanket and Chandler yelped.

"AHHH! MOM! Why did you do that!?" Chandler whined.

"Because you need to decide where you want everything. Chop, Chop." I encouraged. She instinctively stood up, yawning and stretching. she threw her blankets into the closet. She mumbled something under her breath about sleep. "What did you just say Chandler?"

"NOTHING!" she yelled.

"I'm 5 feet away from you stop yelling." I left to find my bedroom which I found on the ground level. Back in the entrance, I turn left to walk through the kitchen/ dining room, past the living room, finally walking up to a pair of French doors. I smoothly grabbed the curved handles and turned them. When I pushed open the doors, everything exceeded by expectations. The floor was a plush, soft gray color that contrasted with the steel blue walls. Since my bedroom was on the corner of the house, I had a view of the lake and the neighbors house. I didn't like the old hag who live next door. The first time I checked this house out, she was rude, and crude, and just plain evil. She looked awfully shocked when I bought the house. In one of the windows was one of those window seats. I went over there and sat on it. I gazed out the window, up at the sky. _I wonder if Duncan is up? _I thought. After relizing what I just thought, I shake my head as if to throw it out of my head. I walk out towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls, I'm going out to see the city. Who wants to come with?" Both the teenage girls come running down the stairs in jeans and T-shirts, with Chandler wearing black Chucks, and Kyle wearing old Nike basketball shoes. I am wearing Duncan's old T-shirt. It's still huge on me so I'm wearing yellow leggings underneath with black Chucks. We head out to the car and cruise around. After about 10 minutes, the girls spot something.

"OHHHH! MOM LOOK! A TATTOO PARLOR! CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE?" yells Chandler.

"Uhh, I guess." I reluctantly say. We pull into the lot and I notice the name of the parlor. 'Malone's Tattoos' it says, and when I walk in, I instantly know why. A man with long, shaggy black hair with a green streak walks up to us. He doesn't have a nametag, but he doenst need one. I think back to what Gwen said earlier. '_...And Duncan has own tattoo place right here in Wakeshua." _Dammit!

The man looks up at me. "Hi, my name is Duncan, how can I help you three ladies today?" He says this with his famous smirk. It makes me cringe.

Kyle speaks to the man. "Our mom is here to get a tattoo!" she exclaims.

"Alrighty then! Step up to the counter and we'll get this show on the road. I need your name, first and last, along with you phone number."

I hesitate before answering. "Uh, my name?" I finally ask.

"Yes."

'Uh, Michelle Scott. And my number is 402-469-8315."

"Mom? Your name isn't Michelle Scott, it's Courtney Mann." Kyle says being a smartass. Duncan's eyes pop out of his eye sockets out of recognition.

"Well, Courtney... follow into the room and we'll get started." Duncan exclaims. he leads me into a small room and directly after he closes the door, he grabs my arm and pulls my to the side. He cups my face in his hands as if to investigate if my daughter was telling the truth.

Very snottily, I swat his hands away and turn to face him. "We don't have to pretend to not know each other anymore. My daughters are probably looking at your stupid tattoos."

"Who's are they?" Duncan asks stubbornly.

"THEY'RE MINE!" I scream.

"I mean who is the father." Duncan says much calmer than I was feeling. I stop and think _'Do I really want to tell him? Or ruin his life by doing so?' _I walk to the wall that is next to me and slide down till I'm sitting on the floor. I look up at him, feeling vunerable and weak. My eyes seem to have already betrayed me, they were spilling my silly tears everywhere. "This is all your fault." I say flatly. He looks down at me.

"This is all my fault? How!?" he demands. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO IMPREGNANTED ME YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! WHY DO YOU THINK I DISAPPEARED FROM TOTAL DRAMA! IF I WOULDA TOLD YA, YOU WOULD OF HAD TO BREAK UP WITH GWEN TO SUPPORT ME! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I. DON'T. NEED. YOU!" I screamed. Panting, I slowly made my way over to the chair. I watched as Duncan ran his hands through his hair anxiously. He looked at me and sighed. "What kind of tattoo do you want?" he blankly asks.

"Well if you haven't noticed yet, I want the logo on my shirt. Dumbass." I say sarcastically pointing at my (actually his) shirt. He laughs when he sees his old t-shirt. "That's where that shirt went. Surprised you still have it." he retorts. "Where do you want it?"

"I want it right here." I say pointing to the area that is directly on the side of my hip. Duncan set hit machine to a thin tip and dipped the point into the black paint. As the pen neared my skin, I ask "Did you miss me at all?" "Of course I did, Princ... I mean Court. You were the first girl I ever really loved. I know this is really confusing but, even though I cheated on you with another girl and claimed that I 'loved' her, I really didn't. I broke up with her cause she was to easy, and so not you. I seriously thought you would take me back, but I could never find you." His answer startled her. "Who said I wouldn't?" I retort. He stopped the pen and looked up at me. "What do you mean? You would be willing to take me back after everything I had done to you?" "Well you would have to earn it back. But know that you know that OUR daughters are out there, we should wait till a few weeks to tell them. We'll pretend we just started going out and we wont tell them you are their father." I explain.

"Well why not tell them?" he says. "Because its been 13 years since I've seen you and the only time I really described you to Kyle was last night! I just want to wait and see how we end up first. That's all." "Can you at least introduce me to them?" "Fine. You done yet?" "Yup. Go take a look." I walk up to the mirror and gasp as I see Duncan's skulls permanently etched into my skin, and instead of yellow, he put in my favorite color of blue. Baby blue. "That looks amazing!" After going over the directions of how to care for it I say "Duncan, this is my second tattoo. I know how to care for it." We walk out of the room and out into the lobby. "Girls?" I see the twins huddled up around a book, and as I neared them, I noticed pictures, of me. "Girls, what is that?"

"Its an album we found behind the counter. Can we see the tat?" Chandler states. "You went behind the mans counter? Girls! What did I tell you about snooping?" I scold.

Duncan walks up. "Don't worry about it. At least they didn't steal any money. Considering their genetics. Anyway the tattoo is free-of-charge. Call you tonight at 6." The last part he whispered in my ear. His hot breath made me shudder.

As we left, I thought _'My damn hip hurts and Duncan still wants me._' I have no idea what to think.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Long Chappy! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? any ways I have to many ideas to I will make my next chapter my list of ideas! There are 10 of them. And so far in TDAS, Duncan is becoming a total softie!


	4. AN

A/N:I have this really long A/N here because I want to see (after I finish my other stories) which one I should write. I have some trouble deciding so you do it. PLEASSSE! IM BEGGING YOU! My friends have no idea what im talking about and my brother is nothing but a pain in the ars!

Idea 1: Letters From Heaven: Gwen/Trent

~ On the night Trent dies from a horrific car accident, Gwen sees a little green envelope addressed to her. But who would leave a letter explaining rules to something she doesn't understand? (Based off of 13 little blue envelopes. I know the summary sucks but hey! Its a Gwen/Trent fic. I don't know what to say!)

Idea 2: Queen of the Court: Courtney

~ Courtney is going to show her friends why people call her the Queen of the Volleyball Court.

Idea 3: Gods and Goddess': All of the people from seasons 1-3

~ The characters are portrayed as Greek gods and goddess. Who's who and what funky mishaps and romances happen?

Idea 4: A NOT so normal guy: Duncan/ Courtney

~Duncan is just a normal guy. No juvie record. No late night run-ins with the cops. No nothing. But what about his Mohawk?

Idea 5: Tattoos: Courtney

~ Courtney has always had a thing about tattoos. But with her extreamly strict parents and only her ex-boyfriend and Best friend knowing, whats a girl gotta do!?

Idea 6: Wasting All These Tears on You: Courtney

~ Courtney voices how she really felt, and still feels about Duncan's cheating at a reunion show.

Idea 7: In each other shoes: Duncan/ Courtney

~Courtney and Duncan, are what you call polar opposites. So when one day, on a class trip, they argue in front of a statue of peace, and the next morning... BAM! Both have to see what it's like to be the other.

Idea 8: Wawanakwa High: everyone

~The total drama contestants attend Wawanakwa High. But what if the contestants never were in the show, and were just at the school? No hook-ups. No cheating and backstabbing. No enduring torture... from the show?

Idea 9: Teen-napped: Courtney/Duncan

~As innocent teens continue to party, no one notices a certain CIT and bad boy, along with a few others, being teen-napped.

Idea 10: Total Drama Enemies: all of 1-3

~ The contestants battle each other again to see who can win 1 million dollars. But are on a two-player team with their nemesis!

A/N: Ok, in the reviews, please put the number of the idea you liked best. You can pick more than 1. Don't like any... Your loss.

Choices: 1; 2; 3; 4; 5; 6; 7; 8; 9; 10


	5. Chapter 4

The girls and I walk out of the parlor and into the car. The awkward silence was so thick I could practically see it!

"Mom, why were there pictures of you in that place?" asks Chandler.

"Do you really want to know?" I retort.

"Yes." was said in unison.

"Well, I know that man. His name is Duncan Malone. We met at a summer camp when we were 16. He teased me all the time, but I didn't mind it. I knew he liked me and I secretly liked him. We dated for 2 years, on and off. But close to 3 years of dating, he cheated on me. Kyle do you remember Gwen? The lady with the blue and black hair? He cheated on me with her. She was my best friend in the third season of the show. She tried apologizing, but I just couldn't bear it. I trusted her." I tell the girls. My eyes fill with salty tears and they run down my face, leaving salt streaks down my cheeks.

"So that man in there... is our dad? I remember what you told me about our dad when I couldn't sleep." says Kyle. "Wait, WHAT! The dude with the green hair and tattoos and piercings is our FATHER?!" screeches Chandler.

"Yes. And don't you squeal like that again. You sound like Katie and Sadie."

"Wait, your were on a TV show too?" the girls ask confused.

"YES! If you want we can watch the stupid show at home. Just do NOT tell Duncan you know who he is. He and I promised not to tell you, but I don't keep secrets from my daughters. Aside from the show..." We pull into the driveway, me exasperated from the confession and the girls buzzing with delight knowing how bad-ass their father is. I know that's what they think. I see Gwen outside her house on her porch swing with Trent. "Hey Gwen and Trent? Can you come here?" They stand up and walk over. I see Trent ask Gwen 'Is that really the Courtney we know?' "I have some people I want you to meet. Gwen you've already met Kyle." I say motioning to Kyle. She stood up taller and straighter and smiled. "And this is my youngest of the twins, Chandler." She stood there slumped, with her usual evilly cute smirk.

"Well we can definatly tell who the parents are. I'm Trent and this is my wife Gwen. We have a son who is two years younger than you guys I think. You two are thirteen right?" Trent asks. The girls nod and Trent smiled. "Okay, one year younger. I'll go get him." Trent turned and left the females standing silent.

"I didn't know you had a son. And I didn't know You and Duncan split that fast." I say.

"Well... that's what caused the split. I missed Trent, yada yada yada, one thing led to another and BAM! I was pregnant with Dillon. I told Duncan right away because the guilt was eating at me. We never did anything like that, so it wasn't his. He took it well. Just said that mistakes happen and that he understands. After all, it would be stupid of him not to remember what he did to you. And of me not to remember too." Trent walks back with a boy, almost as tall as him. He had his mother's charcoal gray eyes that glimmered in the light and his fathers skin complexion and hair. His hair had a slight navy blue streak down the middle of his head. He was wearing regular jeans, a Three Days Grace T-shirt and a leather jacket with Nike basketball shoes. I look at the girls who are slouched and literally drooling over the boy. I wave my hand in front of their face and laugh when they keep staring unfazed. Gwen looks at me confused and when she sees she laughs too. Dillon, I think his name is looks at me and instantly has this look of recognition.

"I know you..." he says simply.

"No, you've just seen her in the pictures and on the show. You've never officially met until now." Gwen tells her son.

"You let him watch the show? I fell a little guilty... I didn't want the girls to see me so mean and manipulative." I say.

"Mom, you were mean and manipulative?! Come on Kyle! We have to find the show on Netflix!" Chandler says dragging her not-so-much older sister along by the wrist.

"The ever so intrigued Chandler." I laugh. "By the way Dillon, the short one with the black hair and onyx eyes was Chandler. The other one, the tall brunette electric blue eyed one as Kyle."

"Why do they have boy names?" asks Trent bluntly. Gwen smacks his arm and her gives a 'I was just asking! I didn't do anything wrong' gesture.

"Kyle was my father's middle name. And Chandler was what my mother was going to name my little brother, but she miscarried." I explain strongly.

"I'm sorry Courtney." Trent apologizes.

"No problem." I was interrupted by Chandler walking briefly outside. "MOM! We found it! Kyle's making popcorn! Come on! I'm going to start it!" "Well, I better go before she gets too impatient. I'll see you later Gwen, Trent and maybe Dillon." I walk up the stone walkway up to the wood stairs to the door. I take a deep breath in order to calm myself because I'm about to endure the most horrendous torture ever, watching my past.

* * *

A/N: HEYYYYYY! Look at how many votes I got! I am most defiantly making a sequel. Some of you were waiting to see the girls grow up blah, blah, blah, and it's going to be called the Missing Moments. Any way, in my author notes I'll have a record of all the votes. You guys can vote as many times as you want. All votes count! Hope you guys liked this! I'm really tiered. but most importantly HUNGRY! Today is Veterans and I have to play songs (which I really don't mind) in my band uniform (which I do mind) but anything to support our fallen soldiers and surviving veterans. I got to go before I wake my little brother! I want to thank all who support my story and those who help me want to become a better writer.

Stats:

1:xx

2:xx

3:xxxxxx

4:xx

5:xx

6:xx

7:xxxxx

8:xx

9:x

10:

P.S. I thought this was supposed to be chapter 5, but thank goodness I put a 4!


End file.
